A Clace Story
by ilovewriting2
Summary: OOC/ All HUMAN Their story begins in Middle School... Clary hates Jace, but Jace feels a pull towards her. They both have had a rough past and try to put on a brave face, when inside both are broken. When the truth comes out, will they be able to fix each other or will Clary's hatred get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A CLACE STORY **

Chapter 1:

Looking up at the huge school in front of her, Clary sighed and adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. She looked around trying to spot her best friends Simon and Izabell, so they could compare schedules. Clary and Simon had met in kindergarten, and since then adults deemed them inseparable. Then, in 3rd grade the two had been put in the same table along with the new student Izabell, who after two months finally agreed to play with them at recess instead of sitting alone throwing rocks at people; since then, the three had been best friends. So now that they were starting middle school as 7th graders, they knew they needed to stick together more than ever. Finally, Clary spotted Izabell's jet black hair, "Izabell! Izabell!" she called. The other girl turned around and flashed Clary her well-known smirk and said, "My you've grown since last time I saw you, dear. We must catch up some time! Are you free tomorrow?" Clary rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend who was trying to act as though they hadn't seen each other for years, when in reality they had met up just yesterday to pick their outfits for the first day of school. "Sadly no… I have a date with detention tomorrow after school," Clary replied. Izabell lost her smirk and stood there gaping at Clary , "But we haven't even started school yet! What do you mean you have detention?!" " Oh, you know. Since my two best friends can't help but get themselves into trouble every day and I'm coincidentally always there when they do, I assumed I would be joining you guys in detention tomorrow." "Then in that case my friend, you are correct!" Izabell said. Suddenly, an arm went around each of the girls' shoulders and they both yelped. "Calm down! It's just me. Sheesh!" Simon exclaimed. Clary turned around expecting to come face to face with him but instead found herself face to chest. She looked up and gasped, Simon had grown half a foot since she last saw him at the beginning of summer. "Who are you and what have you done with our friend?" Clary joked. Simon only chuckled and said, "Relax, I just grew that's all." "Uh, huh. Sure…" Izabell replied, "I don't think that saying you just grew is enough to explain the added six inches to your height." Clary was still in shock; last time she had seen him, Simon had been around her height (5'3) and now he was at least 5'9. And the worst part was that Clary had grown an inch and a half during the summer, she was almost 5'5 now, and now Simon made her seem like a midget. Izabell however had always been the tallest of the three, her doctor had predicted that she would grow to be 5'10 since she was already 5'6; now even she looked like a child next to Simon. "Hello! Earth to Clary!" Simon waved his hand in front of her face. "Yeah?" Clary replied finally coming to her senses. "We have to get to class now." Simon said. "Oh, yeah. Right." She stuttered. It turned out that they all had the same schedule expect for their electives and P.E. Electives were chosen based on talents or capabilities and P.E. was sorted into four groups; beginners was easy, intermediate was average, advanced was hard, and The Gifted was only for students who had extraordinary athletic skills. Their schedules were:

1st Period: Algebra 1/ Geometry with Mr. Edwards 7:30-8:00

2nd Period: Advanced English with Mr. Stewart 8:05-8:35

Break: 8:35-8:50

3rd Period: AP Chemistry with Ms. James 8:55-9:25

4th Period: AP History with Ms. Matthews 9:30-10:00

5th Period P.E. (Izabell- Beginners with Ms. Jennings) (Simon- Advanced with Mr. Roberts) (Clary- The Gifted with Mr. Collins) 10:00-10:30

Lunch: 10:30-11:10

6th Period: Elective (Izabell- Drama with Mrs. Johnson) (Simon- Animal Lore with Mr. Thomas) (Clary- Leadership with Mr. Fernandez) 11:15-11:45

7th Period: Free Period 11:45-12:00

They all headed off to their first class not surprised to only find 8th graders already seated in their spots. The trio walked to the back of the classroom and found three seats empty in a row. As Clary was about to sit in between Simon and Izabell a boy came and fell into the desk. "This is my seat. No one sits here but me, got it kid?" Izabell stood up preparing to cuss out the boy when the teacher came into the room, "Excuse me Miss…?" "Clary Fray," Clary said. "Well Miss Fray please come sit over here as those seats are already taken." Clary hurried to the front of the class and sat in the seat closest to the door. "Alright class. As you know I'm Mr. Edwards and I will be your math teacher until the end of the year. The rules in my class are simple: when I'm talking don't talk. At any other time you are allowed to talk to anyone you wish at any time. Tests are given at the end of every chapter and you can use notes and calculators unless I instruct otherwise. At the end of the test you can sit outside in the garden and do whatever you please. Talking during tests in prohibited and no pass-" All of a sudden the door opened and a boy with golden (yes, golden) hair and golden eyes walked in. Clary noticed how tall he was, taller than Simon, probably 6' or 6'1. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt under his black leather jacket, and converse. His curly hair, which was a bit long (maybe to the top of his ears) was messy, as if he had literally just gotten up from bed and didn't comb it. "You're late Mr. Herondale. Why did they have to put you in my class of all classes?" Mr. Edwards said harshly. "You mean you don't want me to grace you with my wonderful presence every morning? That hurts John… it hurts right here." The boy pointed to his heart and pretended to wipe a tear. "Oh stop the theatrics Herondale and my name is Mr. Edwards to you… Go sit with Miss Fray over there." The boy came to the desk next to Clary and plopped down on the seat. "Hello gorgeous… I'm Jace Herondale the most popular and sexy guy in school." He took her silence as a sign to continue, "Are you new here? I'm sure I've never seen you before, I mean who could forget that fiery red hair of yours?" Clary turned in her seat to face him and responded, "Listen I don't talk to jerks especially cocky, arrogant, son of a bi-" Jace cut her off, "Woah, woah, red . Calm down. It seems that what they say about redheads' temperament is true." "Miss Fray and Mr. Herondale are you two done over there?" Mr. Edwards asked. "Yes sir," Clary responded. Jace on the other hand had different ideas, "Actually sir, no we weren't done thank you for asking. So go about your business so I can finish getting to know my dearest…" Jace turned to Clary once again and asked her for her name. "Clary," she hissed. "…my dearest Clary over here," he finished. "That's it! Miss Fray and Mr. Herondale please step outside for five minutes until I decide if I should punish you or not." Clary stood up from her desk and stomped to the door with her hands at her sides in fists. Once both of them had left the room and shut the door again, Clary grabbed Jace by his jacket and pushed him into a wall. "How dare you get me in trouble on the first day of school? Now Mr. Edwards is gonna tell the other teachers that I'm a bad kid and for the next two years of my life the teachers are gonna make this hell for me," Clary screeched. "Wait, two years? You're a 7th grader?" Jace looked confused. "Well no shit Sherlock!" she exclaimed. "But how are you in my class? That's an 8th grade class." "Because I'm smarter than average so they let me take all advanced classes. But thanks to you those classes are gonna be even harder than usual!" Clary stated, a bit calmer. Before Jace could say anything, the teacher came out. "I have decided that because Mr. Herondale is most likely going to fail my class you Miss Fray are going to tutor him for the rest of the year…" Mr. Edwards said. "But, sir, how is Jace being punished? You're letting him off the hook!" Clary interrupted, irritated. "You didn't let me finish Miss Fray," the teacher scolded. "Sorry, sir," she muttered. "If Jace doesn't bring up his grades in math to at leas will report him as failing and he will have to retake the year." "What?!" Jace gasped, "Another year, here?" "Yes, Mr. Herondale another year here with me…" Mr. Edwards said. Jace regained his cocky attitude and simply replied, "I knew you couldn't stand me leaving." But he didn't sound as confident as he made it seem. Mr. Edwards rolled his eyes and started to walk into the classroom when suddenly he said, "Oh and the tutoring must take place afterschool at least twice a week. I already phoned both of your parents and they all agreed to it." Clary watched him go back inside and shut the door. She then turned to Jace, who was pretending to be busy looking at his nails, and used 'the scary, calm voice that was worse than getting yelled at' and said, "You're going to regret this, I swear." Then Clary walked right up to him while pointing a finger and screamed "I hate you! I hate you! I hate… you…" Jace looked up in shock as he realized how much venom was laced in her words, just in time to see the tear, which escaped her beautiful green eyes, slide down her cheek. He opened his mouth to apologize, to explain why he acted like that, how he hadn't meant to get her in trouble, but she had already turned away. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to leave, so he reached out and grabbed her by the arm to pull her back. Jace felt her tense up as if she didn't like being touched and suddenly she turned around and punched him right in the face. He let go of her to check his face and then she was off, running across the campus, as if she were running from hell itself.


	2. Author's Note

A/N This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's not that good. Please review whether to compliment or give constructive criticism. I know Clary was being overdramatic but… yeah. And if you're confused as to why Jace and Mr. Edwards already know each other it's because Jace was known by all the teachers for his attitude. And I know that the schedule and classes may seem unrealistic but that's how I would set up schools if I could. Jace is 14 here and Clary, Simon, and Izabell are 13. And for those of you who want to see Alec and Magnus (I do too :P )I don't know how to include them in my story (any ideas?) Thank you for reading! :D

Oh, and I also forgot the disclaimer for the 1st Chapter… oops :P So…

**Disclaimer: All characters from TMI are owned by Cassandra Clare. Sadly, I own nothing but the plot and some minor characters, such as the teachers.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N:

Thanks To:

Crazypoptartdude (Guest), Jenna (Guest), Guest, For Reviewing :D

And little-viking-from-Denmark, chompchomp123, butmalecismyotp, throcky8696, for following/ marking my story as a Fav :D

And I also wanted to thank all you readers out there too!

It makes my day to see that my first fanfiction has already been liked by so many people! I promise to update as soon as possible, I'm thinking of updating 1 or 2 times a week, maybe more since I'm still on summer vacation. Although, when I start school I will only be able to update on weekends when I have no H.W. ):

**Disclaimer: All characters from TMI are owned by Cassandra Clare. Sadly, I own nothing but the plot and some minor characters, such as the teachers.**

**Now on to the story…**

Clary ran as fast as she could until the burning sensation in her lungs was too much to handle. She hurled herself in the dirt, under a large tree as tears began to threaten to spill. "I will not show weakness…I will not show weakness…"she muttered to herself. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, hot, fast tears began streaming down her face and black spots appeared in her vision.

Flashback:

A young Clary sat in the corner of the room as she witnessed her mother, Jocelyn, and her father, Valentine, arguing in the middle of the room. "How dare you cheat on me with that man! He was my BEST FRIEND! I trusted him with my family and this is how he repays me for my trust. And YOU were supposed to be my partner, we were supposed to love each other and respect each other…" Valentine ranted on and on about his anger and how he felt so foolish for not noticing something earlier. "Are you done?" his wife asked quietly when he stopped. When he didn't answer she continued, "I felt lonely. You were never home and when you were I was treated as a servant instead of your wife. Luke showed me the love and attention I needed. He was also so kind to Cla-" Suddenly, Jocelyn was on the floor with a stinging in her face. Valentine the father of her child, a person who couldn't even kill a fly, had slapped her hard enough to make her dizzy. "You bitch…" he hissed, "Get out, get out. You have five minutes to get your stuff and leave before I drag you out by your hair." Jocelyn sprang up and ran to her room and shoved as much as she could in a duffle bag. Then, she remembered the little 7-year old downstairs. "Clary…" she thought, "I'll come back for you soon my dear. I promise." Jocelyn ran out of the house hoping that Valentine wouldn't hit Clary out of anger.

"Daddy?" Clary sniffled. "And you…you annoying brat. You didn't do anything about this. You let your mom go off to meet Luke and didn't tell me!" Valentine screamed at his daughter. "And you look so damn much like your mother…it's like I've been punished having a reminder of that terrible woman," he sobbed. He couldn't take it, the betrayal he felt. Valentine lashed out at Clary and slapped her, once, twice, three times before some of his anger melted away; just enough to see, through the red in his eyes, the fear in Clary's green eyes. He stopped, realizing what he had done and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so, so sorry," he whispered in her ear as her sobs began to die down.

End of Flashback

Her mother never came back; supposedly she had been hit by a car, on the way to Luke's, the night Valentine kicked her out, and died instantly. Since then it was always the same. He would slap her, maybe a kick or a punch here and there if he was drunk, and if she cried out or tried to get help it would be worse. "You're weak," he would say, "You can't show weakness!" Then as soon as it started it stopped. He would feel guilty afterwards and would treat her the way he had before her mother left; spoiled, getting anything and everything she needed or wanted. It would last a week, maybe two if she was lucky, and then it would start all over again. At first, she would try to avoid him during his moods. If she walked into the same room as him she would turn away and quickly walk out; if he caught her he would yank her back by the arm or hair and punish her more severely than usual. That's why when Jace grabbed her arm she couldn't help it- the situation was much too familiar. "Six years, six long years I've dealt with his abuse," Clary thought, "I wonder how I haven't died…" But she knew why, Simon was her rock. He kept her grounded, gave her the will to keep going. He was the only person who knew, he found out in the 4th grade when Valentine had forgotten he was in Clary's room and he beat her for dropping the plate of food she had been taking to Simon. The only reason why Simon hadn't told anyone was that he knew how much Clary loved her dad, even though he made her life a living hell, and because if he did Clary would be sent to a foster home since she had no other family. Simon would lose his best friend and he couldn't deal with that. "Clary? Are you all right?" Clary looked up to find Jace with his hand in his pockets, looking down at her. "I'm fine," she replied. "Oh, okay…" Jace said, "Um, I was… uh… ," he said quickly. Clary wondered why he had said it so fast, as if he were hiding the truth. Jace was genuinely concerned for Clary and had come on his own to check up on her. He couldn't help but find the redhead intriguing; she hated him as soon as he opened up his mouth (most girls would die to have Jace talk to them) and flinched at his touch, as though she was scared of him. Jace wanted to know why she acted this way and wouldn't stop asking her until he found out the truth. She was also beautiful. 'Since when do I use the word beautiful?' Jace thought, 'I use hot, sexy, maybe even pretty but never beautiful.' He loved the way her fiery, smooth-looking red hair fell down to her waist; she looked small and delicate with her petite body, and pale, blemish-free skin. And, of course being a boy, he noticed how she had just the right amount of curves to stand out even through her t-shirt and skinny jeans. But his favorite were her bright emerald green eyes, which earlier had the look of fear, sadness, and loneliness he knew so well- the look he saw in his very own honey- colored eyes every day in the mirror until he put up the walls he had built after his parents' deaths.

Flashback

"Jace, go!" Stephen Herondale shouted to his 8- year old son as the pounding on the door and shouts got louder and louder, "Go to Mayrse and Robert and tell them what happened; they'll look after you." "No, I want to stay with you and mo-" Jace was cut off by the door to the house being knocked down. "It's too late! Hide behind the island in the kitchen! Now!" Jace sprinted to the kitchen and hid. He peeked around to see his parents holding hands, Celine (Jace's mother) let one tear escape and mouthed three words to her husband "I love you." Stephen did the same as two men lifted their guns and pointed it at their heads. *Boom* *Boom* His parents slumped to the floor and the men started searching the house for valuables. When Jace heard them reach the second floor he dashed to his parents' side and whispered, "I… love… you…" Then he ran outside and took off towards his godparent's house three blocks away. When he got there, he told Mayrse as much as he could between the loud sobs that escaped his mouth and she carried him to the guest room. Once there, she laid him on the bed, left, and shut the door- she knew Jace was a boy who didn't need or want comfort from others; in fact he despised being pitied. Jace cried and threw things around and screamed at the top of his lungs, until he gave into exhaustion and fell asleep on the floor.

End of Flashback

He never cried or shed a tear since then and still lived with his godparents and their three children, Alec who was 15, Izabell who was 13, and Max who was 9. Alec was in his first year of High School and was very popular because of his talent of playing football; Jace wouldn't be surprised if by next year they made him quarterback. Also, he had just announced to his family that he was gay and had known since 7th grade; everyone accepted him and this news didn't make anyone treat him any differently than they had before, even classmates accepted his sexuality. Izabell was a new 7th grader at Jace's school and was extremely sassy; that girl couldn't help but get herself into trouble (Jace knew that his attitude had somewhat influenced her). But unlike himself, Izzy was extremely smart and was one of the best when it came to plays. Max was in 4th grade and already he proved that he would be a genius like Iz. The kid adored Jace and looked up to him more than he did his real siblings. He loved reading comics and watching superhero movies, especially when Jace would watch them with him. "Jace? Jace?" a hand waved in front of his face and noticed that he had zoned out. "Huh?" he asked. "You just spaced out for like 5 minutes and I was starting to wonder if I should get water and splash it on you…" Clary said, "I actually wish I had done that. You deserve some punishment for getting me in trouble," Clary continued with a slight smile on her face, only half joking. "Oh, punching me in the face wasn't enough, huh? Now you want to get me soaked, too?" he asked, smirking trying to lighten up the mood. Clary glared at him, then turned and started to walk back to the class. Jace thought about how that was the first time he had seen her smile and found out that he liked her much more when she wasn't showing her hate towards him. 'Did I just admit I like her?' he thought to himself, 'I guess I did…' He also noticed how her hate had quickly returned when he had brought up the punching. "Ugh… why does she have to be so complicated?" he muttered to himself. Clary meanwhile was walking back to class feeling guilty about hitting him. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, it was just a reflex. 'Maybe I'm a monster too… Just like my dad…' she thought. When she opened the door both Simon and Izabell looked up and mouthed 'What happened?' 'Later,' she mouthed back. Although, she would have to leave some parts out to Izabell because she still didn't know about the abuse. Clary sighed, slipped into her seat, and laid her head on the desk

A/N I was so happy that you guys liked my story I decided to post another chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I tried to keep the violence and swearing to a minimum for those of you who don't feel that comfortable with it. Please leave a review or PM me with questions/comments. And also I'm going to be thanking reviewers/followers/readers at the top of each chapter like I did with this one. Thanks soooo very much for reading and I'll try to update soon.

-ilovewriting2


End file.
